


The Birthday Present

by Traycer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traycer/pseuds/Traycer





	The Birthday Present

Loud knocking on the door startled Jack from a deep sleep and he grumbled as he pushed the blanket off of his makeshift bed on the couch. He turned the TV off, then stumbled his way over to the door.

“Just a minute,” he yelled, rubbing a hand over his face. Whoever it was pounding on his door was very insistent. He finally got to the door and opened it, then smiled when he saw who it was.

“Come on in,” he told her, as he glanced at the package in her hands. “That for me?”

“Of course.” She smiled happily at him, before adding, “Happy birthday sir.”

“Lose the sir,” he said, his thoughts turning to mush when she put the package down and took off her coat. The see-through black teddy she was wearing left nothing to the imagination. “I’m retired,” was all he could utter.

“Oh yeah? When did this happen?” she asked, as she came up to him and kissed him thoroughly.

He returned the kiss, while pulling her close, then nuzzled her neck. “The moment you took the coat off.” Another kiss and Jack was pulling her toward his bedroom, her arms still wrapped around his waist.

“What about your present?”

“It’ll be there when I get to it,” he muttered. “Besides, you being here is the best present.” He pulled her into the bedroom, but stopped just inside the doorway, kissing her passionately. “I couldn’t believe it when I heard you were coming to the SGC.”

“I couldn’t believe it when I heard you were working here,” she retorted. “Why did we break things off again?”

Her hands were busy trying to get his shirt off, and Jack moved to help her, even as he kissed her once more. “I forget,” he replied. “But you’re here now Doc. Things should get very interesting around here.”

She smiled at him seductively. “Lose the Doc. I’m not your physician anymore.”

Jack grinned at that statement. He knew better, but he gave her the benefit of the doubt. “Oh yeah? Since when?”

“Since I took that coat off.”

He smiled at that, then pulled her to the bed. It had been awhile, but he knew they would be able to work things out. They had done it before. Still Jack renewed his interest in her body as he briefly wondered what was in the box that she had brought. If memory served, she had a wicked sense of humor.

He kissed her again, deciding that he could definitely wait. Birthdays could certainly be overrated, he thought with a grin. He’ll just enjoy this one while he could.


End file.
